The Twelve Months Of Hetalia
by GhettoTomatoOfDeath
Summary: A collection of holiday oneshots, three for each month. In every story, a holiday will be featured that is native to one or both of the people in the pairing. This has a lot of yaoi, but some Het. Pairings include SuFin, USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PoLiet, RuChu, PruHun, Franada, and GiriPan. Expect three updates a month. Rating will change.


A.N. Haha, I haven't been on here in a while have I? But now I'm back with a vengeance, and a USUK oneshot to celebrate my return!

Arthur cradled the small pumpkin in his arms, making sure not to let the gory contents spill onto his floor. Why couldn't he just use a turnip, like he always did? Americans had to be messy about everything, didn't they?

Alfred, Arthur's roommate and boyfriend, seemed to sense the Brit's mood.

"Dude, come on! You gotta smile, it's your first American Halloween!"

Arthur snorted, wiping his hands on the nearby dishtowel. He watched Alfred happily munch on a candied apple. God, why did he have to attend university in the US anyway?

"Alfred, I'll have you know, I will not enjoy this over-commercialized holiday very much. Honestly, when I was a child, we dressed up in costumes that actually frightened people, and weren't made of cheap plastic. Oh no, my mother and I always made mine from scratch."

Alfred shrugged. "Whatever dude. I swear, no matter what you say, you're gonna have fun tonight. I even got you a costume!"

"Wait a second," Arthur questioned, "Why would I need a costume if we're only going to hand out candy?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to scoff, tossing the clean wooden stick into the waste bin.

"Arthur, I've been trick-or-treating every Halloween of my life, why would I stop this year?"

The Brit felt his jaw slip, but composed himself enough to shout, "You wanker! You're nineteen years old for Christ's sake!"

"Nineteen and a half, dude!"

"My point exactly! You're too old to be trick-or-treating, as am I!"

"No way, man! You're never too old for free candy!"

"There is a fine line between 'cute' and 'mildly disturbing'."

"But Arthur, we have to!"

"No, Alfred." Arthur sipped his cup of tea, paying the pumpkin unattended for the moment.

Alfred stopped mid-stride on his way to the refrigerator, looking Arthur dead in the eyes, his glare slightly cold, then turned on his heel and disappeared out of the tiny kitchen, shaking his head as he went. Arthur simply thought, _was__it__something__I__said__? _before continuing to carve a slightly frowning face into the orange gourd.

Several hours later, the sun was beginning to set, and the laughter of children filled the street below Arthur and Alfred's apartment. Arthur was laying on the couch, a bowl of candy corn in his lap. There was nothing on the television but a dreadful Charlie Brown special he'd seen about a thousand times, so he'd put in the Lord of the Rings.

Just as Arthur began to doze off, Alfred burst out of their bedroom, dressed in the strangest assortment of clothing Arthur had ever seen.

"Alfred," Arthur began, his voice a bit laden with sleep, "just what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Alfred smiled, tossing a pile of clothes and accessories across Arthur's lap, knocking over the bowl of candy corn.

"I'm Captain America, man! Couldn't you tell?"

Ignoring his boyfriend, Arthur held up the large red coat. It was a pirate outfit, from what he could tell.

"Alfred, you can't be serious. I said no already."

The American looked at Arthur, sadness filling his big, blue eyes. "But Arty," he said, using the voice he reserved for when he really wanted something, "it would mean so much to me if you came trick-or-treating with me, just this once? You've never had an American Halloween, and I just wanted to show you something special. You're always teaching me something new and-"

"Okay, okay! I'll go cavort around the neighborhood with you! Just...just stop being so sad."

Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair awkwardly, not liking to see his usually bubbly lover so down. And he was trying to do something nice for him, he couldn't forget that.

"Sweet man! I'll go get the pillow cases!"

Ten minutes later, the two of them were dressed and leaving the apartment, Arthur locking the door firmly behind them. He had to say, when he'd looked in the mirror after dressing himself, he'd looked rather handsome. The outfit clung snugly to his figure, but the scarlet jacket was loose enough to compliment it. The knee-high boots added another tone of sexiness to it, along with the long sword he'd added to the costume from his box of historical memorabilia. All in all, he looked pretty damn good.

And, his subconscious whispered to him, so did Alfred. That Captain America suit or whatever it was, was tight, and it showed off all of his lover's muscles, and, he noted, his rather large package.

"Shush," he whispered to himself. _You__'__re__going__out__amongst__children__._

"What was that, babe?" Alfred said, wrapping an arm around Arthur.

"Nothing, Al. And you know how I feel about that arm thing. I can hardly walk straight. Here, hold my hand instead."

And thus, the night began.

The first house they'd gone to, a bit timidly in Arthur's case, was a disaster. The woman manning the door, who looked to be in her late fourties, took one look at them, noticed they had no kids of their own, then went off. She gave them a long lecture on how they were too old to be trick-or-treating, and no, you weren't getting any candy from her, here's a pencil, go do something useful.

Arthur sighed. Hadn't he told Alfred they were too old?

Alfred didn't let it faze him. The night was still young.

"Hey, Arthur, look!"

Across the road was a house with the lights out, a large bowl of candy on the front porch, and a sign accompanying it reading, "Take one only". Arthur bit his lip, not really wanting to do what Alfred was implying. However, the punk in him took over. This was only the beginning of their night, he thought.

Two hours and twenty pounds of candy between them later, Alfred and Arthur collapsed laughing by a streetlamp. The sky was black, and the wind biting, but the two of them were unaware of the chill. Alfred really had been right, Arthur thought, stretching his legs out. This was some of the best fun he'd had in awhile. Really, besides the first woman, everyone had enjoyed their costumes and liked the fact that they weren't letting their youth escape them.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah," the American said, twirling a sucker in his mouth.

Arthur blushed as he crept his hand into his boyfriend's. "I really had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you."

It may not have been the traditional English Halloween, but Arthur knew, even as he violently kissed Alfred against the slender pole, this would go down as his best.

A.N. I half-assed this. I'm so sorry for this dreadful first chapter, but they'll get better as they go on. Expect at least three a month. Reviews to help me improve are highly welcomed! Flames however, are not!


End file.
